New Mutant High
by treetiesandcandycanecapris
Summary: COMPLETE! Shayna is new at the Institute and she really needs help with a lot of things. So she asks people to help they really don't do a good job. Well at least one of them doesn't do a good job.
1. Default Chapter

KA-BOOM!!!!! "Alright who did it?" Rogue asked. Then she looked around the room to find everyone huddled around Kurt who had a beaker in one hand, a test tube in the other, and goggle marks on his blue face. He looked up at Rogue and smiled at her but she didn't look very amused. "He did it!!!" Kitty yelled. "Now don't go pointing fingers, Kitty. Literally." Rogue said to Kitty. "I'm sorry, Rogue; I'll try not to blow up anything or anyvone next time." Kurt said to Rogue. "That's alright, Kurt, just clean up the mess." She said to him. "Alright." He said looking down. "I'll help him." Kitty said while putting the beakers away. "I'll help too." Evan said and started to take the test tube from Kurt but he wouldn't let him. "Attention students and Faculty, will you please report to the Planning room." The Professor said. Everybody came running down to see what this was all about. Scott was first to enter the room because lets face it he was kind of a suck up. "What's going on Professor?" Scott asked. "Suck up." Jubilee said. "Hey!" Scott yelled. "Stop it both of you, now you're wondering why I called you here." The Professor began. "Yeah we're wondering we always wonder why you call us here." Evan said. The Professor gave him a shut up now look. So he did. "Cerebro has detected a new mutant. Her name is Shayna Tanner and she lives in Maine. So we're making a little trip." He said. "I'll go prep the X-Jet." Logan said. "Hey, you said next time we go on a mission thingy I get to like prep the X- Jet." Kitty said. "Did I promise you half pint?" Logan asked her. "Well no." She said. "Then you ain't preppin' the X-Jet." He said to her. "You know what your just mean." Kitty said crossing her arms. 


	2. Taking, loosing, finding

Taking, loosing, and finding.  
  
I have to say one thing, I suck at Kurt's accent and I suck at trying to do Kitty's way of talking. So don't blame me cause I already told you I suck at it. I also suck at doing Rogue too so like I said don't blame me.  
  
They got to Maine and went to Shayna's house. As they were standing outside they were determining who was going to get her.  
  
"It's a really nice house." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah it's like really cool." Kitty added.  
  
"So who's going to go knock on the door and do the procedure?" The Professor asked all of them.  
  
No one volunteered. While they were deciding Shayna was walking home from school. By the way she was talking to herself, as usual.  
  
"Well, when I get home I have to do all these things that I can't remember anyone telling me. I know have to do things though." She said to herself.  
  
In her mind she was remembering her mother telling her to do the dishes, clean her room, clean living room and dining room, and all this other stuff. Her father doesn't live with them anymore so she mostly does all the work since her mom works about every waking moment of the day.  
  
"So, I guess it's you Gambit." The Professor said.  
  
"Man, Gambit never win dese kinda games; we play cards and see who wins den." Gambit said to Professor X.  
  
"Gambit, when someone opens the door, don't scare them like you did the last time." Rogue said to him.  
  
"Hey, dat was only once. F'get about it." He said to her.  
  
She gave him a smug look.  
  
Gambit went to the door and knocked on it. No one answered. He rang the doorbell, no one answered.  
  
"Guess dere's no one home." Gambit announced to everyone.  
  
"No really." Misty said to Kitty who began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Evan asked because he beat Kurt to the punch.  
  
"Nothing." Misty replied to him.  
  
"Fine, don't tell us." Kurt said to them.  
  
"Fine like no problem here." Kitty said to him.  
  
When Shayna got to the middle of her driveway she noticed that there were people sitting on her porch.  
  
"Is that her Professor?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes it is, now we don't want to alarm her, so Kurt don't take off your image inducer." The Professor told Kurt, but Kurt wasn't listening. As usual.  
  
"Huh?" Kurt asked him.  
  
"DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR IMAGE INDUCER!!!!" Everyone yelled at him.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to yell." He said.  
  
"You don't know how wrong you are." Misty said to him.  
  
About five minutes later Shayna was still at the middle of her driveway and staring at the people on her porch who were staring at her. Well most of them anyway. On the porch Wolverine was sharpening his claws, Gambit was flipping his cards, The Professor was drumming his fingers on his wheelchair, Jean was biting down on her teeth continuously, Rogue was twirling her hair, Misty, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were having their own discussion about something.  
  
"And . . . Kurt what are you doing?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm taking off my image inducer." He replied to her.  
  
"Kurt don't take it, oh never mind." Misty said.  
  
He had already taken it off.  
  
"Vhy don't you want me to take it off?" He asked.  
  
"Because that girl is standing right there." Evan said to him.  
  
"Oh crap! Quick hide me, HIDE ME!!!" Kurt yelled.  
  
Evan slid his butt on the porch to be in front of Kurt and Kurt hid behind all of them. So Kurt was covered. He got image inducer back on and they didn't have to hide him anymore.  
  
"Why do you have the memory span the size of a rodent?" Misty asked him.  
  
"Vhy do you ask that?" Kurt replied with a question.  
  
"Because the Professor told you and I quote, "Don't take off your image inducer" and what do you do you?" Misty said.  
  
"You totally take it off." Kitty said.  
  
"I don't remember him ever saying that." Kurt said.  
  
"See what I mean." Misty said.  
  
Well Shayna got the courage to go to the people who were sitting on her porch and you really don't wanna hear the conversation because it was boring. On the plane ride back to the Institute,  
  
"Is she alright?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Huh oh yeah she's alvays does that." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah she like hates flying." Kitty said to her.  
  
"'She hates flying' would be an understatement." Misty said.  
  
"By the way, my name's Kitty Pride, this is Evan Daniels, this is Kurt Wagner, and the girl who's hyperventilating in the corner is Misty Jonson." Kitty told Shayna.  
  
"Oh ok hi, my name's Shayna Tanner." She said to them.  
  
"Kurt, Kurt, KURT!!!" Evan yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh vhat do you want?" Kurt replied.  
  
"I wanted to know the answer to that one question in reading class." Evan asked.  
  
"Vhy are you asked me this now?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I wanna know now." Evan said.  
  
"It's not like you brought your book with you and everything." Kurt said.  
  
Evan gave him a smile and pulled out his book and notebook.  
  
"Man! I don't believe you Evan!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"HEY! Keep it down." Logan yelled.  
  
"So who's that?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Oh that's Logan. Don't make him mad." Kitty said.  
  
"Ok, so who's the guy with that red head on his left?" Shayna asked.  
  
"The guy's name is Scott, and the girl's name is Jean. You'll like Jean but Scott's a little bit of a suck up." Kitty told her.  
  
"Scott being a little bit of a suck up is a major understatement." Misty said from her corner.  
  
"Ok, now, the girl with white hair is Ororo Monroe, that's Rogue with the white streak in her hair, and next to her is Gambit." Kitty explained.  
  
"Ok, so now I hafta remember all these names, great." Shayna said.  
  
"Not really, like all you have to do is just ask them and they'll tell you." Kitty said.  
  
"Ok." Shayna replied.  
  
"Man I gotta take this thing off." Kurt said.  
  
When Kurt was saying that Shayna got an OH MY GOD! IS HE TAKING OFF HIS CLOTHES? Look.  
  
"Like what's wrong with you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothing, what's he doing?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Oh Kurt is taking off his, Kurt don't! Never mind." Misty said now that they were landing.  
  
"Don't vhat? Oh crap I did it again!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"What did he do?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Nothing." Misty said but it was too late.  
  
Shayna had looked and saw Kurt, who was now blue and fuzzy and kinda cute.  
  
"Ok why is he blue?" Shayna asked as they were walking down the hall.  
  
"Um, Evan." Misty said.  
  
"Uh, Kitty." Evan said.  
  
"Well you see, it's kinda like. Misty?" Kitty said.  
  
"Ok Kurt's blue because his mother was blue and he's fuzzy because he got experimented on as a child ok." Misty said to Shayna.  
  
Misty's a smart mouthed little girl, especially when it comes to Gambit and Scott. Well mostly Gambit. Her hair was in black braided pigtails she had a dark denim baseball cap on backwards. Her eyes were a pretty honey color and she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with dark wide legged overalls and black work boots. She'd look like a boy if she put her hair up in her hat, but that's never gonna happen. People already mistake her for a boy.  
  
Later at dinner,  
  
"So, how do you like it here so far?" Misty asked.  
  
"I like it. Good scenery." She said looking at Gambit.  
  
"You like the scenery? Well, that's a first." Evan said.  
  
"Huh?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." Evan said.  
  
"Ok." She said back still staring at Gambit.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Misty asked her.  
  
"Huh oh that painting on the wall." She said as a cover up, she's lucky there was actually a painting on the wall.  
  
"Do you like it or something?" Kitty asked her.  
  
"It's kinda cool." Shayna said.  
  
Then the professor stood up and introduced everyone to Shayna and Shayna to everyone and that dinner was over and they could to their rooms if they wanted. Shayna immediately went to her room. She was followed by Misty, Kitty, Kurt, and, Evan. Which she didn't care that much.  
  
Later that night like at around 12:00,  
  
"So, like what time is it now?" Kitty asked.  
  
Misty looked at Shayna's clock, "It's 12:00."  
  
"At night!?" Evan asked.  
  
"No it's 12:00 in the afternoon, yes 12:00 at midnight you idiot!" Shayna said to him.  
  
"Oh ok." Evan said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Kurt said but he didn't quite make it there exactly. He reached the door then just fell asleep on the floor.  
  
"Yeah me too." Kitty said flumping into a chair.  
  
"I agree with them." Misty said, lying down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah." Evan said just falling asleep on the floor.  
  
"Well I guess it's my turn." Shayna said laying her head on a pillow.  
  
At about 1:00,  
  
"Kurt are you in here?" Scott asked into Kurt's empty room, "No one's here Professor."  
  
"Gee I coulda told ya that." Logan said.  
  
"Logan calm down, what about you Rogue?" The Professor said.  
  
"No one that I can see, Charles." She replied to Professor X.  
  
"Gambit?" Charles said hopefully.  
  
"Gambit don't see no one but let Gambit check de closet dey might be in dere." Gambit replied.  
  
"Tell me again, why did you send the Cajun?" Logan asked.  
  
"Because Gambit has a way with people." Charles said.  
  
"Yeah, especially if the people are girls." Logan said.  
  
"Logan behave." Charles said to him.  
  
"Sorry, Chuck, couldn't resist." Logan replied.  
  
"Did anyone check Misty and Shayna's room?" Charles asked.  
  
"I'll go." Logan said.  
  
A few minutes later,  
  
"Found 'em." Logan said.  
  
Scott came running down the hall, "Where?"  
  
"Ok my finger is pointing to this door, so what do ya think that means?" Logan said.  
  
"Logan just tell them." Professor X. said.  
  
"Ok Chuck, look in the room." Logan said.  
  
Rogue opened the door to see Shayna and Misty in their beds, Evan on the floor, and Kitty in a chair.  
  
"Oh they look so cute, but where's Kurt?" Rogue asked.  
  
She opened the door a little more,  
  
"OW!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry Kurt, come on let's get you to bed." Rogue said.  
  
Scott went in and got Evan, then that left Logan with Gambit.  
  
"Well Cajun looks like you can take half pint here, I don't do kids." Logan said.  
  
"Fine Gambit take her to her room." Gambit retorted. 


	3. Another new person

Another new person  
  
In the morning,  
  
"Will all staff, please report to the planning room," Professor X said over the intercom.  
  
"Gambit will be back." Gambit said getting his feet off the desk and leaving the room.  
  
"Are ve staff?" Kurt asked Evan.  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's ask Shayna and Misty," Evan said to him. Evan turned toward Misty and Shayna. "Kurt wants to know if we're staff." Evan said.  
  
"Hmmm. that's a toughie. What do you think Misty?" Shayna asked, overly sarcastic.  
  
"Not sure, Shayna. Maybe I should think about that one for a while." Misty paused for a split second. "NO! We're not staff! Are you really that stupid? Wait a second. Don't answer that."  
  
"Geez, Misty, no need to get so snappy," Kurt grumbled. "I vas just asking a question."  
  
"She's always snappy, you idiot," Evan said, whacking Kurt on the arm.  
  
Misty shot them both the "look of death", and they immediately changed the subject.  
  
"So, Evan, uh." Kurt tried.  
  
"Will the following students please report to the Planning Room," Professor X announced. "Misty Jonson, Shayna Tanner, Kurt Wagner, Evan Daniels, and Kitty Pride."  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Kitty yelled. "This is, like, so gonna be a mission!"  
  
"Here ve go." Kurt mumbled.  
  
Kitty rambled on and on about the 'mission' all the way to the Planning Room. Everyone was about ready to choke her as they stepped through the door to the worried gazes of several faculty members.  
  
Cyclops, in his I'm-not-a-suck-up-way, started off the meeting. "What's this all about, Professor?"  
  
Misty leans closer to Shayna and talks behind her hand. "Suck up."  
  
"I heard that, Misty," Jean said in Misty's head.  
  
"Damn." Misty muttered, "There goes the fun."  
  
"Heard that too," Jean replied.  
  
"Get outta my head!" Misty thought.  
  
"Misty, are you all right?" Shayna asked.  
  
"We'll talk later," Misty said, nodding her head in Jean's direction.  
  
"Oh," Shayna replied, understanding. She took a seat next to Gambit as the Professor launched into his speech on why they were all there.  
  
"Now. We've found a woman. We believe her name is Wildcard. She won't come to the Institute willingly, so I've decided to send Gambit to bring her in."  
  
"You're sending Gumbo?" Wolverine asked. "Shoulda saw that one coming."  
  
"Hey!" Gambit said, slightly offended. "Gambit can bring 'er in!"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said, rolling her eyes, "that's what we're worried about, sugah."  
  
"Well, any more questions from the board?" Scott asked.  
  
Shayna raised her hand. "Will he be wearing pants?"  
  
Gambit thumped her on the back of the head.  
  
Kitty raised her hand and stood, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kitty, aren't you gonna say anything?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I had a point, but the pants thing threw me all off. Oh yeah, I remember now. why are we sending Gambit?"  
  
"Exactly my point," Wolverine added, "Why send Gumbo?"  
  
"Why does everybody hate Gambit?" Gambit asked rhetorically.  
  
"Gambit, nobody hates you," Jean said comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah! I care about your pants," Shayna added with a smile.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oops! Gambit really need to learn to control dis t'ing, eh, cherie?"  
  
"Bite me, Gumbo," Shayna muttered.  
  
Jean gave her the "shut up now" look.  
  
"So, like I was saying," the Professor continued, "we're sending Gambit to apprehend the Wildcard. Would you like to go along, Shayna?"  
  
"Huh?" Shayna asked, abandoning the hangnail she was messing with. "What'm I s'posed to do?"  
  
"Come on, cherie, time for you to learn from da Master," Gambit said smugly.  
  
"Who? Scott?" Shayna asked, just to piss Gambit off.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Great," Logan muttered, "Gumbo and Mini-gumbo. I thought the plan was to bring Wildcard in, not scare her away."  
  
"Hey!" Shayna said offended. "I'm not Mini-gumbo. I'm a small clam chowder. And you're just mean, Mr. YOU!"  
  
"Nice come back, Shayna," Misty whispered with an additional thumbs up.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who hangs out with Gumbo, now am I?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"Well," Shayna said, standing, "If you'd get to know him, you just might like him. And you know what-" Wolverine flips out his claws. "-I'm going to sit down now." Shayna slinked back into her chair.  
  
Misty opened her mouth to say something very mean and witty, but Shayna used her "Jedi" powers to make her forget what it was, making Misty very confused.  
  
"Well, if y'all is done chit-chattin' maybe you could get back ta doin' your jobs," Rogue suggested.  
  
"Good idea, chère," Gambit said standing. He looked at Shayna, who was mocking Rogue, and grabbed her ear. "Come on, chowder head."  
  
Gambit and Shayna headed out the front door of the mansion. After walking around the grounds for about twenty minutes, Shayna happened upon a brown trench coat.  
  
She held it up. "I'm guessing this is yours?"  
  
"Gambit only got one," he said, showcasing his very lovely body.  
  
Shayna gazed in wonder. After snapping out of it, she put 1 and. -1 together. "So it's hers then."  
  
"Whose?" Gambit asked.  
  
"That Wildcard person. Y'know, the one we're kinda lookin' for."  
  
"Well," Gambit said, "Da femme will have to come back 'n get it, non?"  
  
"Good plan, Gambit," Shayna said sarcastically, "And I suppose you're gonna sit here on this rock, holding the coat, and just wait for her to mosey on up to you. Then, you'll regale her of how great the Institute is and how great a guy you are. It can't fail, my dear!"  
  
"Actually, Gambit was jus' plannin' on leaving it under a tree and then droppin' somet'in' on 'er."  
  
"Even better! We'll kill her before we even get her in the building! It's the best plan you've had all day."  
  
"You really t'ink a net will kill 'er, cherie?"  
  
"Are you gonna charge it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, then, this plan may actually work."  
  
After a few hours, Wildcard was still a no show.  
  
"Gambit beginnin' to wonder if she even want dis back," Gambit mumbled.  
  
"Are you as bored as I am?" Shayna asked, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Yeah. wanna play cards?" Gambit asked with an evil grin crossing his face.  
  
"One minor set back: your cards kill people."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
After about twenty hands.  
  
"I win again!" Shayna yelled, jumping up to do her victory dance. for the twentieth time.  
  
"Bon Dieu! How does Gambit lose at poker?!" Gambit yelled in desperation.  
  
"I think maybe the 'Master' needs more practice," Shayna said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You wanna fail home ec?" Gambit asked as a few of his cards began to glow.  
  
Shayna turns her next hand toward Gambit. "What is this?"  
  
"Dat be a Royal Flush, cherie." His cards glowed brighter.  
  
Shayna quickly glanced at her hand then to his. She grabbed his cards and switched them with hers. "OH, LOOK! A pair of three's! I fold!" She tossed the cards to the ground and kept the fake smile plastered on her face, so he wouldn't kill her.  
  
Then there was a rustling behind the bushes.  
  
"What was that?" Shayna asked jumping into Gambit's arms.  
  
"Gambit don' know." He answered.  
  
Then Wolverine jumped out.  
  
"Oh it's just Wolverine, nottin' to be scared 'bout cherie." Gambit said to her.  
  
She gave him a look that said are you saying what I think your saying?  
  
"Never mind, forget Gambit ever said dat." He said to her.  
  
She got out of his arms and onto the ground.  
  
"What are you doing scaring people like that?" Shayna asked Wolverine.  
  
"I'm not scarin' people I'm tryin' to track down that Wildcard." He said to them both.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Well, Gambit goin' inside and sittin' on a couch or somet'in'." He said.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go in too." Shayna said leaving.  
  
After three hours,  
  
"What is that noise?" Jean asked.  
  
"It sounds like a woman crying for help." Scott answered.  
  
Wolverine walked in the door with a woman in a fireman's carry. She was kicking him in the face and screaming at him.  
  
"Now, no need to get testy." Wolverine said.  
  
"I just want my coat back. Can I have it please, I have important business to attend to." She said to them all.  
  
"You can have your coat but first I have some questions for you." The Professor said inside her mind.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" She screamed.  
  
Then she suddenly changed into a panther, clawed Wolverine in the back, and took off running with the coat in her mouth. On her way out Misty grabbed her tail and she turned back into a human. Misty now was holding onto her hair.  
  
"OW! Let go!" She yelled at Misty.  
  
"Aw, it can't hurt that bad," Misty said.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Kurt said.  
  
So everyone sat down and then the Professor went into her mind and got all the information that he needed.  
  
Gambit went over to her and asked,  
  
"What your name, chère?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" She replied.  
  
"Because, Gambit your friend. Gambit not gonna hurt you." Gambit said to her.  
  
"We all know why he's not gonna hurt her." Rogue whispered to herself loud enough for Gambit to hear what she said.  
  
Gambit turned to Rogue and gave a how-dare-you-give-away-my-secrets look. She just smiled and walked away to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, you seem. ah, what the hell, my name is Jolie Simone." She said to him.  
  
"Well, Gambit gonna show you 'round de building." Gambit said to her.  
  
"Look at him pretending he owns the place." Misty said.  
  
"How, why can he like her?" Shayna asked Misty.  
  
"It's Gambit we're talkin' about here." Misty replied.  
  
"True." Shayna said. 


	4. Can't think of a name

"How could she like him? Kurt asked Evan.  
  
"Who are we talking about?" Evan asked stupidly.  
  
"Shayna you idiot!" Kurt said smacking Evan in the arm.  
  
"Oh. How could she like who?" Evan asked.  
  
"Gambit! Aren't you listening to anything I'm saying?" Kurt said to him.  
  
"Well you're yelling and when you yell you can't really tell what your saying." Evan said to him.  
  
"Ok, then I won't yell. Do you have an idea on how Shayna could like Gambit?" Kurt asked very impatiently trying not to yell.  
  
"Well, it's kind of obvious, I mean look at Gambit, he has a rockin' accent, cool eyes, and for girls a nice body." Evan replied to Kurt's question.  
  
"But how could anyone not like the fuzzy dude?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Go ask Shayna. She could give you an answer." Evan said being sarcastic.  
  
"Thanks Evan." Kurt said thwaping him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" Evan yelled.  
  
Back with Shayna and Misty.  
  
"Just tell me one thing, HOW COULD HE LIKE HER?!" Shayna screamed so practically everyone could hear her.  
  
"I don't know but if you don't want anyone to know about you liking Gambit I suggest that you keep the screaming to a minimum." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah that might help." Shayna said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"There's your chance dude. Go get her." Evan said to Kurt pushing him in Shayna's direction.  
  
"Ok, I'm going." Kurt said getting Evan away from him.  
  
'Hi Shayna." Kurt said.  
  
"Hi Kurt." Shayna spat out.  
  
"How are you?" He asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"I'm just ducky at the moment." She replied with the stupidest face in the world.  
  
Kurt began to laugh.  
  
"Well at least someone laughs at me." Shayna said to herself.  
  
"Hey petite!" Gambit yelled with his finger telling her to come here.  
  
"What is it GAMBIT!" Shayna yelled.  
  
"Jus' come here." He said.  
  
"I'll be right back Kurt." Shayna said getting off the couch.  
  
"Ok." Kurt said while sitting on the couch.  
  
"What is it Gambit?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Gambit like you to meet someone." He said with his sexy Cajun accent.  
  
Shayna began to drool. Then realized what she was doing quickly stopped and stared at Gambit.  
  
"Dis is Jolie Simone." Gambit said.  
  
"Hi." She said extending a hand.  
  
"Hello." Shayna mumbled and shook her hand.  
  
"Dis is Shayna Tanner." Gambit said.  
  
"That's a nice name Shayna."  
  
"Thank you. I have a question for you. How is it that when you first came here you didn't want anyone to know your name or what you did, and now your just a big flippin' open book for everyone to read?" Shayna asked walking away.  
  
"I thought you said she was a sweet girl?" Jolie asked Gambit.  
  
"Gambit t'ought she was too, chere."  
  
"I swear I can't stand him!" Shayna said to herself sitting on the couch.  
  
"Vhat was that?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." Shayna replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Look Shayna I vas wondering, would you like to go for a walk?" Kurt asked her.  
  
"Sure, Kurt, that would be lovely." Shayna said grabbing his arm and walking past Gambit.  
  
Like walking past the guy was gonna make him jealous. It was worth a shot though, and of course it didn't work. He barely looked at her. Oh well, at least someone likes her. Sort of.  
  
When the walk was over Shayna went to her room, which she shared with Misty. Shayna and Misty have totally different styles. Misty likes earthy, neutral tones. Shayna on the other hand likes bright, crazy colors. So their room was weird. Their room has a window seat which is across from the door on the other side of the room. So their room was split from the middle of the window to the middle of the door. Misty is on the left Shayna is on the right.  
  
Misty's side of the room looked like this bohemian palace. The walls were a bronzy brown color and on the full wall there was a picture of Anakin Skywalker from Attack of the Clones. The bed is vintage iron. It's a brassy gold color. Sun washed floral pattern on the sheets. The background is light blue with red and yellow flowers. The comforter is blue, pink, red, orange, and green horizontal stripes. Two of the six pillows look like the bed sheets, two other ones look like the comforter, the fifth one looks like the bed sheets except the background is orange, and the sixth one is red with a gigantic white flower on it. A curtain separates Misty from Shayna, Misty's side looks like the fifth pillow on the bed. On the floor there is a travelers kilim rug that has at least two and a half inches of hard wood floor on all sides. In her side she has a cedar chest/nightstand with an old fashioned lock on it. Hanging form the ceiling are two beaded crocheted gypsy lamps. One is red and one blue.  
  
Shayna's side is way different from that. Shayna is like psychedelic baby. On her side of the room she has a day bed on the full wall. Her bed sheets are bright orange. Her comforter is wavy red, pink, orange, and white stripes. Two of her eight pillows look like her comforter, two more are yellow with black stripes, two more are black with a green flower on them, and the last two are red, pink, and white triangle patterns. The walls are wallpapered pink, red, and black triangles. And above her day bed on the wall is a painting that has blue and black hawaiian flowers with a green and white background and there was an Orlando bloom picture right next to that one. The rug covers the whole side of her room it is red with yellow, orange, and cranberry circles on it. Next to her day bed there is a yellow nightstand that has a lamp and notebook on it. By her door she has a yellow dresser with a mirror above it. Her side of the curtain looks like her rug. She has three spotlights on her ceiling.  
  
They have totally different styles don't you think? Like I was saying before, when Shayna got back from her walk, Misty had the curtain drawn and was laying on her bed. Kitty was sitting on Shayna's bed. When Shayna opened the door she jumped.  
  
"Don't you have a room?" She asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah but it's not exciting like this one." Kitty said.  
  
"Huh?" Shayna asked.  
  
Misty rolled over and said, "She's been sitting there for and hour waiting for you to get home so you tell her about your walk with Kurt."  
  
"Oh. Well there's really nothing to say," Shayna said, "except that he asked me out."  
  
"Whoa!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Like how totally cool! Did you say yes?" Kitty yelled jumping on the bed.  
  
"Please don't do that on my bed, and I did say yes." Shayna said to her.  
  
"This is news. I like gotta tell someone." Kitty said bouncing around the room.  
  
Shayna and Misty looked at each other.  
  
"NO!" Shayna yelled.  
  
"But like why? Nobody's gonna care." Kitty said.  
  
"I'd care, and I think Kurt would too." Shayna said.  
  
"Oh man." Kitty said.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're allowed to tell people ok?" Shayna told her.  
  
"Like cool." Kitty said waving her goodbye.  
  
"She's gone! There is a God!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Your welcome? I think?" Shayna said.  
  
"Thank you like so much. Oh no! She was here so long I'm starting to talk like her!" Misty said while breaking into a cry.  
  
"It's ok Misty she's gone now." Shayna said to her.  
  
"Why did she have to be a mutant? Why does she have to go here?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe it's because that everyone kinda hates mutants." Shayna said.  
  
"Yeah that's a good reason." Misty said. 


	5. The chapter of sadness

The chapter of sadness  
  
Alhandra: Thanks. I like your story too.  
  
I hope you all like this chappie.  
  
Nothing really happens until about the beginning of the second month Kurt and Shayna are together.  
  
"Hey Shayna." Misty grumbled.  
  
"Hey." Shayna said wiping her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" Misty asked.  
  
Shayna looked at the clock, "It's 4:30."  
  
"What?" Misty asked again eyes suddenly wide open.  
  
"It's 4:30." Shayna repeated.  
  
In comes Gambit with a cigarette in hand. He took a puff then looked at Misty and Shayna.  
  
"Where'd the ash tray go?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Gambit we never had an ash tray, apparently the surgeon general found out that smoking is bad for you." Shayna retorted to the question asked.  
  
"Ha ha, petite, ha ha." Gambit said.  
  
"Hey just because I'm not six foot seven doesn't mean I'm short." Shayna spat in his face.  
  
"Well actually," Misty started.  
  
"Ah but but." Shayna said moving her finger.  
  
"Aww fine. I'm going to bed." Misty grumbled going back up the stairs.  
  
"Well." Shayna started.  
  
"Yeah." Gambit said.  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Shayna replied.  
  
"Oh so now you don' wan' talk to Gambit? It dat it?" Gambit said.  
  
" No. What ever gave you that idea?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Where do Gambit start?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Maybe at the beginning Gambit?" Shayna suggests.  
  
"Well Gambit forget what he was gonna say." Gambit said.  
  
"Well let me say it for you, Jolie comes you forget all about lil' ole me." Shayna said leaving the room and storming up the stairs. Leaving Gambit staring at the floor.  
  
Rogue comes in getting some coffee from the cupboard and putting it in a pot. She stood there waiting for it to percolate. She turned and looked at Gambit.  
  
"What's up shuga?" She asked.  
  
"Shayna's mad at Gambit and Gambit have no clue why?" He said.  
  
"Well, I could prob'ly tell ya, but I don't think you wanna know." She told him turning back to the coffee.  
  
"Please chère. Tell Gambit what wrong wit' her." He pleaded.  
  
"Well." Rogue stammered.  
  
"Please." Gambit begged.  
  
"Alright, alright don't start beggin'," she said, "well she's prob'ly mad at ya cause ya went straight for that Jolie girl and just left her." Rogue said.  
  
"But Gambit was only bein' nice." Gambit said.  
  
"Sounds familiar ta me." Rogue told him.  
  
"What you mean chère?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Well, when Shayna came you just dumped me like a mouse dumps cheese." She said.  
  
"Gambit did no such t'ing." Gambit said.  
  
"Oh yes Gambit did." She replied while getting a cup of coffee.  
  
Just then Shayna walked in.  
  
"I smelled coffee and I want some, excuse me." She said.  
  
"Now what's wrong wit 'er." Gambit asked.  
  
"Nuttin' that's her happy mood." Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue could I talk to you in your room?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Why sure shuga." She said, as they both walked upstairs.  
  
"Gambit really don't understand women." Gambit said to himself.  
  
Rogue opened the door and Shayna welcomed herself to the bed.  
  
"So what do you wanna talk 'bout?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Gambit." Shayna said.  
  
"Oh now sweetie, you know Gambit. Always gallivantin' off with other women." Rogue started.  
  
"I mean, why do I like Gambit?" Shayna said.  
  
"Well, it's prob'ly for the same reasons I like him." Rogue said.  
  
"What are those reasons?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Well, he's sweet, sensitive, has a nice body, and he treats you with respect. At least sometimes." Rogue said.  
  
They both chuckled.  
  
"I hear that you're goin' with that German boy. Is that true?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah." Shayna replied.  
  
"Well, is he nice?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beginning to think he likes me too much." Shayna said.  
  
"Well, look at the time it's 6:30. You better get to bed, you know how early they start training sessions." Rogue said.  
  
"Oh shit! Well, goodnight, or good morning." Shayna said leaving the room.  
  
About a half hour later Shayna was waken up by Jean. Not a pretty thing to wake up to. Scott is better than this.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." Jean said.  
  
Well you could probably make one good guess right now, well two good guesses. One, Shayna wants to wring Jeans neck and Jean will be great with kids one day.  
  
"I'm getting up." Shayna said.  
  
After the sessions, Shayna went back to her room and got dressed for school. She slipped into a white mesh hooded and sleeved shirt with charcoal gray cargo flare pants, and white Etnies with gray laces and E.  
  
Shayna went out the door followed by Misty who was dressed as a boy like usual. Then they heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Hey Shayna, like, wait up." Kitty yelled.  
  
Shayna and Misty walked as fast as they could but she was too damn fast for 'em.  
  
"Hey Kitty," Shayna said, "What's up?"  
  
"Oh is this one of your mind trick questions?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No." Shayna said to her looking at Misty who was thinking can I kill her? Please.  
  
"When are you guys leaving?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well we were gonna leave now." Misty said.  
  
"Oh ok. I'm like gonna go to the kitchen Jean made muffins." Kitty said.  
  
"If it was made by Jean who knows if it's sanitary." Misty whispered to Shayna.  
  
Shayna began to chuckle but quickly stopped when she ran into Logan, literally.  
  
"I'm so sorry Logan." Shayna said.  
  
"It's alright just get to school now!" Logan growled at them all.  
  
"Ok, like goodbye Mr. Logan, Sir." Kitty said.  
  
Logan just sighed and walked away.  
  
When they got to school Shayna hit her already busted locker. When out of nowhere Kurt decides to bampf right there.  
  
Shayna began to cough and move her hands because of the smoke.  
  
"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Shayna we need to talk." Kurt said.  
  
And poor unsuspecting Shayna got the biggest shock in her life. 


	6. Why?

Why?  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" She asked him.  
  
"Um... I really don't know how to put this." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh my God, are you sick or something?" Shayna asked him.  
  
Over by the door to the Gym,  
  
"I can't believe he's gonna do this." Evan said when Misty and Kitty walked by.  
  
"Can't believe what?" They asked together.  
  
"What Kurt's gonna do." Evan said.  
  
"What's Kurt gonna do!?" Misty asked in a yelling tone.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he's gonna break up with Shayna." Evan said.  
  
"Oh ok," Misty began to walk away but realizing what she just said she turned back, "He's gonna do WHAT!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's what he's gonna do." Evan said.  
  
"Why would he like do that? They were like so totally cute together." Kitty said.  
  
"I know but I think it has something to do with Amanda." Evan said.  
  
"Oh then that explains everything." Misty said.  
  
"She's gonna be like so crushed." Kitty said.  
  
"I'd hate to be in that room today." Evan said.  
  
After Evan said that Misty got a horrified look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Evan asked.  
  
"I just realized I sleep in the same room with her." Misty said falling onto a bleacher.  
  
"Oh look I think Kurt's telling her." Evan signaled.  
  
They looked on to see Kurt's head look down to the ground and see Shayna run toward Rogue's room crying.  
  
Kurt started walking to the Gym and Misty realized.  
  
"Hey this isn't my first period class." She declared leaving to go to Rogue's room with Shayna.  
  
She passed Kurt in the hallway and she pretended like she didn't know.  
  
"Hey Misty." He said.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
When Misty got into Rogue's room she glanced around and spotted Shayna in the corner by the window where Scott's class was. His class was full of hot men. None were in her classes but hey, who cares.  
  
"What's up Shay?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said turning to the window and wiping her face.  
  
"Are you sure?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really wanna talk now." Shayna said.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go sit in my normal seat. If you'd like to join me in your normal seat your welcome to." Misty said.  
  
"I'm fine here." She said looking outside.  
  
"Ok, well like I said I'm going to sit in my normal seat." Misty said leaving to her seat.  
  
When periods one through three were over it was time for lunch. So Shayna took lunch with Rogue and Gambit. She didn't wanna see Kurt right now. She told Rogue and Gambit. Gambit gave her a smart-ass reply to her situation and Rogue slapped him. Shayna chuckled a little but then quickly stopped.  
  
"I still can't believe he did that." Shayna said.  
  
'I know, I know, but there'll be other men. That's what I said when," Rogue quickly stopped because Gambit was present.  
  
"When what? Oh I know." Shayna said laughing.  
  
"See what I mean?" Rogue said.  
  
Gambit sat there clueless to the whole thing, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Rogue said.  
  
"Why does Gambit come here when Gambit knows someone gon' make fun of 'im?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Cause you loves us and you know it." Shayna said.  
  
"Yeah dat true." Gambit said with a smile.  
  
Rogue and Shayna laughed.  
  
After school when everyone was at the mansion.  
  
"Hi Shayna." Kurt said.  
  
Shayna gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Ok. I understand." Kurt muttered to himself.  
  
Shayna opened the door to her room, grabbed a book, and laid on the window seat. Misty opened the door to notice Shayna had a book but she wasn't reading it. She was looking outside at Bobby.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Misty asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just sitting here reading my Daughters of the Moon book." Shayna said.  
  
"Which one?" Misty asked.  
  
"The Sacrifice." Shayna said.  
  
Misty cringed. She hated how Stanton looked. He had 'The look of Death' on his face, and eyeliner. Something no boy should wear.  
  
"I hate that cover. When are you gonna finish it?" Misty asked.  
  
Shayna read the last sentence. "Now."  
  
Misty snatched the book out of Shayna's hands. "Oh goody."  
  
Shayna started to chuckle when she noticed that Bobby was looking at her. She smiled and gave him a goober wave. He began to chuckle and got hit with a blast of electricity. Shayna began to laugh then she noticed Bobby was trying to freeze her window but he couldn't reach. So he cussed out the ground.  
  
The next morning in school,  
  
"Hey guys, did you like hear?" Kitty asked Shayna and Misty.  
  
"Well obviously not." Misty said.  
  
"There's gonna be a dance! I'm like so gonna go. Are you guys?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno." They both said.  
  
"Ok I was just wondering. See ya later." Kitty yelled waving goodbye to them.  
  
"I really can't stand her." Misty said going to her locker.  
  
Shayna kept going to the lunch table since Kurt was nowhere in sight. Just then Bobby popped out of the corner.  
  
"Hey Shayna." He said.  
  
"Hi." She said all perky for some reason.  
  
"Did you hear about the dance?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yeah from Kitty." Shayna said.  
  
"Ouch. are you having a funeral?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh Misty. No, no funeral." Shayna said.  
  
"Darn it!" Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah I know she was pissed at me for not letting her kill her." She said to him.  
  
He began to laugh.  
  
"So are you going to the dance?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Not yet." She said.  
  
"Oh. Well I was wondering, if you'd like to um... go with me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure that would be great." She replied.  
  
"Great." He said leaving for lunch.  
  
"Shayna, Shayna, SHAYNA!!!!!" Misty yelled in her ear.  
  
"Huh what?" She said very confused.  
  
"What was the talk with Bobby about?" She asked her being very nosey. Why is everything her business?  
  
"He asked me to go to the dance with him." Shayna said. Well you wanted to know why everything was Misty's business Shayna really doesn't care if Misty wants to know. She'll just blab it all out.  
  
"Are you serious? Oh this so cool! Oh NO!!! I'm turning into KITTY!!!!!!!" Misty shouted.  
  
Shayna began to laugh. So hard she couldn't breath. Nothing good really happened that day. When something good happens is the morning of the dance. 


	7. Before and during the dance dun dun dun

A/N: Just wanted to give gratitude to one person, Rhodsey. She gave me the idea for this chapter. So I thank you. I also thank Eric from "Boy Meets World" for the words in the parentheses. So thank you Will Friedel. (I think that's how you spell his last name.  
  
Before and during the dance (dun dun dun)  
  
"Scott I need your help in here!" Jean yelled with a curling iron in Kitty's hair.  
  
"Your calling Scott?" All the girls except Jean asked in sheer terror.  
  
"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Jean asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Everyone said looking the other way.  
  
Scott got stuck with kitty and we all felt sorry for Kitty for a change.  
  
"Ok so we're gonna put on this red eye shadow." Scott said to Kitty.  
  
"Red? Scott I'm wearing purple." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh, really." Scott said.  
  
"Yeah. SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"What do you want Kitty? OH MY GOD!!! What happened?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Scott happened." She replied with one eye closed because Jolie was wiping it off.  
  
"Scott, what color is this?" Jolie asked him holding an eye shadow container.  
  
"Red?" He guessed.  
  
"Blue. What color is this one?" She asked with another one in hand.  
  
"Red?" He guessed again.  
  
"Green," She said grabbing her hair, " How about my hair."  
  
"Red?" He guessed yet again.  
  
"Try brown. Rogue zap 'im." Jolie said pointing to Scott.  
  
"Zap? What d-" Scott was cut off by Rogue.  
  
"Scott you're never EVER working in here again!" Kitty said while Jolie was dragging him out of the room.  
  
Rogue got back to Shayna who was in her sort-of dress. The color was a dark fuchsia color and it was a mid-thigh high skirt with a spaghetti strap top, a mini white leather jacket, and black knee high boots.  
  
"So, hun, what color should we put on you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I dunno." Shayna said adding a shrug.  
  
"Well let me look and see what we got." Rogue said picking up an eye shadow tray.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of earthy tones." Shayna muttered to Rogue.  
  
"Ok," Rogue said scattering through more shadow trays, "I have it. We'll use, this rosy color then mix it with this really light purple."  
  
"Okay, sounds good." Shayna said agreeing.  
  
Rogue quickly applied it and said,  
  
"Ok is everybody ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Like, where's Misty?" Kitty asked.  
  
Misty came strolling in with a smile on her face. She was wearing a black sleeve-less v-neck sweater with sequin detail and a matching scarf. She had a black skirt that came down just above the knees with silver glitter on it, and she had on mini platform shoes that had this silvery coating on them to make them look like disco balls.  
  
Everyone stared in terror.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You're wearing a skirt, you're hair isn't up, and you're not wearing you're hat. YOU SLEEP IN THAT HAT!!!!" Shayna said.  
  
"So? This is a dance isn't it? I just hope Roberto likes it." She added.  
  
Shayna spat out her Pepsi Vanilla, "Roberto? You're going with someone?"  
  
"Yeah Roberto asked me and I said yes." She said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't wanna make a big fuss over it." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Shayna said, "by the way, you look really nice."  
  
"Oh thanks. You look nice too." Misty said.  
  
"Ok since everybody's ready you guys can go get with your dates and go have fun." Storm said putting down a curling iron.  
  
"Cool." All the girls said.  
  
* * *  
  
Downstairs all the guys were waiting except Kurt, but we know where he is. Roberto and Bobby were standing by each other and they looked at the exact same time to see Shayna and Misty come down the stairs together. They both hurried to get to them. When they got there Bobby said,  
  
"Wow! You look great!"  
  
"Yeah you look great too Misty." Roberto said holding his arm out.  
  
Misty took his arm and off they went to the dance. Bobby extended his arm and Shayna took it. They both walked to the dance.  
  
* * *  
  
Upstairs all the "chaperones" were getting ready for the dance.  
  
"Bon due chère! Why do you women torture yourselves with dese t'ings?" Gambit asked sucking on his burnt finger.  
  
"Well, do ya really want me t' answer that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No!" Gambit yelled still sucking on his finger.  
  
"Gees, it's a curling iron. Now you go and get ready. And fix your hair." Rogue said.  
  
"What's wrong wit Gambit's hair?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Ah'm not gonna answer that." She replied to the very stupid question.  
  
"Ok, Gambit gonna go an' get ready." He said.  
  
"I just told you, never mind." She said leaving to get her dress from her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Shayna look over there." Bobby pointed over to Kurt and Amanda.  
  
Shayna got a sad look on her face.  
  
"Don't get sad. He doesn't know what he lost. He's an idiot." Bobby said trying his best to be sensitive.  
  
Shayna smiled at him and said,  
  
"Thanks. Do you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." He replied very quickly.  
  
Over with Misty and Roberto.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Misty asked.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" He asked her.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
So Roberto to Misty over by Bobby and Shayna. Roberto kept winking at Bobby and Bobby kept trying to kick him, but that didn't work so he moved.  
  
Then Remy and Jolie came in. Jolie was in red cocktail dress with black strappy-heeled sandals, her hair was down and curled slightly, and was wearing silver hoop earrings with a plain silver chain necklace. And Remy was in a red long sleeve button down silk shirt with the shirt unbuttoned about two buttons, with black slacks and sports coat. And his hair was in his usual ponytail.  
  
Shayna stared Jolie down like she was her prey. She thought, I'm gonna kill her!! Bobby was looking at Shayna and said,  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Look at her. She's eyeing me down." Jolie said.  
  
"Who is?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Shayna is. Open your eyes, Remy." She said.  
  
"Who?" Gambit asked again.  
  
"Remy we are chaperones," Jolie stressed, "We're supposed to be responsible . . . and sober."  
  
"Oh you said Shayna." Remy said.  
  
"Okay now you're getting it." Jolie said.  
  
"Gambit what?" He asked.  
  
"Okay how many drinks have you had?" Jolie said.  
  
"Only five, chère, only five." He said.  
  
"God, Remy! We've only been here for five minutes!" Jolie yelled.  
  
"One for every minute, chère." He smirked.  
  
She began inspecting him like a customs man frisking an international tourist. After five seconds she found a tiny flask of Jack Daniels in his lapel pocket.  
  
"Uh-huh. We're not gonna have another incident like the time Captain Morgan made you ride the floor buffer, are we?" Jolie asked with an edge of sarcasm.  
  
"Naw." Gambit slurred.  
  
"Good." Jolie said, still sarcastic, leading Remy to a chair.  
  
"HA!" Shayna laughed.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Shayna replied.  
  
"Oh okay." He said. 


	8. The dance and something extra

A/N: This is sort of a spoof of the show Angel and from the movie X2:X-Men United  
  
The dance and something extra,  
  
After "The Call" was over a slow song started playing.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Bobby asked looking at his feet.  
  
"Only if you want to." Shayna replied.  
  
"Okay, cool." Bobby said.  
  
They started to dance when the lights went out and people started to scream.  
  
"Oh no, this cannot be good." Jolie said grabbing Gambit who was now sober. Well sorta.  
  
"What goin' on chère?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know." Jolie replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know." Shayna replied.  
  
Then they heard helicopters and people running down the halls.  
  
"We heard that there are mutants in this school." A man dressed in uniform said.  
  
Principle Kelly walked up to the man and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
The man pointed at Bobby and he started shooting ice everywhere.  
  
"Bobby this is neither the time nor the place to do that." Shayna said.  
  
"I can't help it. He's controlling me man." Bobby yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!" Gambit screamed.  
  
"What?" The guy asked taking his control off of Bobby.  
  
"Why don' ya pick on someone ya own size." Gambit said charging card, but the card didn't charge.  
  
"Gambit what is happening?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Uh oh. Gambit seemed to have brought de wrong pack of cards, chère." He said.  
  
"Great Gambit, just great." Jolie said getting ready to fist fight.  
  
"Not to worry, chère", Gambit said picking up a cookie and charging it, "Gambit got a back up plan."  
  
"Oh wow," The man said, "A cookie. Oh I'm so scared."  
  
"You should be." Gambit yelled while throwing the cookie.  
  
The cookie blew up about two inches away from the guy.  
  
"Hey buddy ya missed." The guy said.  
  
"Wasn't aimin' at ya." Gambit said throwing more cookies joined by Jolie who was just throwing cookies.  
  
* * *  
  
Bobby had been thrown into the refreshment table, which by the way had knives, forks, and some glass sitting behind it.  
  
"Bobby are you okay?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said as she helped him to a bleacher.  
  
"Just stay here." Shayna said leaving to join the fight with Misty.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well Mr. and Ms. Cocky, let's finish this." The man said having all of these other men join his side.  
  
"Okay." Gambit and Jolie said joined by Shayna, Misty, and every other mutant in there.  
  
"Ready?" Shayna asked.  
  
"I'm ready to kick some ass if that's what you mean." Misty replied.  
  
Shayna and Misty went WWE on these guys, remember how Misty was in a skirt well she had this guy in the Sharpshooter, and Shayna had two guys down and she jumped off the stage and did a lion salt. Then she did a Hurricanrana on this other guy.  
  
"Well that's all of 'em." Shayna said wiping her hands together.  
  
"Yeah, where's Kurt?" Evan asked.  
  
"Oh you mean traitor." Shayna said.  
  
"Your still not on the 'he broke up with me' kick are you?" Evan asked.  
  
"No he left right before the guys came in." Misty said.  
  
"Oh okay." Evan said trotting off.  
  
Shayna ran over to Bobby, "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"Come on let's go home." She said helping him up and taking him over to Gambit.  
  
"Gambit did you bring your car?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Yeah, cherie, why?" He asked.  
  
"I need you to take me and Bobby home now. Look." Shayna said.  
  
"Oh okay come on." Gambit said.  
  
* * *  
  
"You should stay in bed until I tell you." Hank said.  
  
"Sounds great." Bobby said sarcastically.  
  
"Well Shayna I need to work with Bobby so I'll have to ask you to leave." Hank said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye." Shayna said waving.  
  
"Bye." Bobby said waving.  
  
Gambit was walking in the hall when Shayna came out. She didn't notice he was there so she ran into him.  
  
"Whoa, cherie, where's de fire?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Bobby is.. is.." She said.  
  
"Oh, Gambit get it now." He said.  
  
"It's all my fault." Shayna said.  
  
"No it's not." Gambit said.  
  
"Yes it is." She said.  
  
"Hey", Gambit said trying to cheer her up," Gambit got an idea, why don' we get some ice cream, eh?"  
  
"Okay, sure." Shayna said.  
  
"Although it don do a t'ing for Gambit's figure." He said with that sexy smile of his.  
  
Shayna began to laugh as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
Jolie peeked out of her room with rogue behind her.  
  
"Wow!" Rogue said.  
  
"I never knew Remy was so sensitive." Jolie said.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: You wanna know what something extra was? Well, it was Gambit not thinking of himself. 


	9. Singing, cookies, snow, and Cajuns

Singing, cookies, snow, and Cajuns.  
  
A few weeks after the incident,  
  
"Jingle Bells, Cyclops smells, Gambit laid an egg, The X-mobile lost a wheel, And Logan did ballet!" Shayna and Misty sang in the halls.  
  
"Logan did what?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan... bye." Shayna said leaving with Misty.  
  
Logan just nodded his head & walked into the kitchen to see Gambit drinking coffee.  
  
"So where's the Little Cajun?" Logan asked.  
  
"Little Cajun?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Sparkie n' her friend were singing, and you laid an egg," Logan said, "So where is the little tyke?"  
  
"Gambit be right back." Gambit said abandoning his coffee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was too funny." Misty said.  
  
"How dare you make Gambit lay an egg?" Gambit yelled.  
  
"Well we wanted Logan last." Shayna said.  
  
"And we wanted Scott to smell." Misty added.  
  
"Yeah." Shayna said agreeing.  
  
Gambit just sighed and said, "Never mind."  
  
In class the next day.  
  
"Now dis be a great gift t' make for de whole family." Gambit said.  
  
"Which is everybody in here!" Shayna proclaimed.  
  
"I didn't need no smart-ass reply but t'anks anyway." Gambit joked.  
  
"Don't give me that attitude you guys I'm doing it all for you." Shayna screamed standing up.  
  
Bobby grabs a spatula and whacks Shayna with it.  
  
"OWIE!!" Shayna yelled.  
  
Sometime later,  
  
"Bobby, you handed me the ingredients, I baked them, you ate them." Shayna said putting everything in order.  
  
"But I did it out of love." Bobby said making this real cheesy smile.  
  
"Awww." Shayna said giving him a kiss.  
  
"I gotta do this more often." Bobby said.  
  
Shayna whacks him with a wooden spoon.  
  
"Ouch!" He said.  
  
"I did it out of love." Shayna said mimicking Bobby.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed.  
  
Five minutes later,  
  
"Bobby, help me make balls." Shayna said.  
  
"I've got enough thanks." Bobby said twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Shayna raised her hand.  
  
"What now?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, Bobby's not helping me make my balls." Shayna whined.  
  
The class starts to laugh.  
  
"Okay, settle down." Gambit said.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, he's not helping!" Shayna whined more.  
  
"I can see why." Gambit said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, HEY!" Bobby yelled.  
  
Shayna laughs at him.  
  
"Shut up!" Bobby screamed again.  
  
The next morning Gambit comes down to the kitchen & pours himself a cup of coffee. Shayna walks in from the entryway.  
  
"Morning." Shayna said.  
  
"Mornin' chère," Gambit replied. "Hey it snowed last ni-"  
  
Shayna pelts a snowball at him & hits him in the face. "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"C'est guerre!" Gambit yells as Shayna giggles & runs upstairs, almost knocking down Kurt & Misty in the process.  
  
"Vhat vas zhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I think it was a Shayna shaped blur." Misty said.  
  
They enter the kitchen. Snow is on the floor and in Gambit's eyes.  
  
"Vhat happened to you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Shayna happened." Gambit muttered.  
  
"Couldn't ya tell?" Misty whispered to Kurt.  
  
"Gambit gonna get 'er dough." Gambit said wiping snow from his eyes. "In a snow ball fight to the death!"  
  
"Don't you think 'to the death is a little extreme?" Misty asked.  
  
"Why not just, 'to the tired'?" Kurt asked.  
  
Gambit stood up from the table & went outside. He threw a snowball at Shayna's window.  
  
"Come out, coward!" He yelled & threw another snowball.  
  
Shayna stuck her head out of the bay window. "What do you want?"  
  
"Gambit challenge you to a snowball fight! Winner take all!" He yelled as threw a snowball above her head.  
  
"I accept your challenge!" She ducks back inside & it's suddenly raining snowballs.  
  
Gambit runs from the falling snow & hides under a tree.  
  
"How you get so many snowballs up dere? Dere's a wood burnin' stove in your room!" He yelled.  
  
Shayna smirks and holds up a Sears' cooler. Less than five minutes later, Shayna and Gambit were building forts.  
  
"All right, petite! Game on!" He yelled completing the last of his snowball arsenal. "Petite?" He hears a whistle from behind him and looks up to see Shayna with a humungous snowball approximately two feet in diameter.  
  
"Rule #1: Never build your fort at the bottom of a hill!" Shayna yells as she pushes the snowball.  
  
Gambit stares in wide-eyed terror as the snowball gains speed & size. He finally runs & for the next 20 yards the situation resembles the 'Indiana Jones' stunt in 'Raiders of the Lost Ark', except it doesn't involve a narrow miss.  
  
After this it was all downhill for poor Gambit (no pun intended). Although he did get a few hits in, Misty, Evan, & Bobby teamed up with Shayna, putting everybody's favorite Cajun at an unfair disadvantage.  
  
Gambit was trying to hide behind a tree, snowball in hand, evil smirk on his face.  
  
Bobby stops Shayna from proceeding forward.  
  
"Hang on this is so my scene." Bobby sneaks through the woods. "The savage beast stalks his unsuspecting victim, slowly he sneaks through the dense forest." Bobby sneaks up behind Gambit & puts a snowball down Gambit's pants.  
  
Gambit screams as Bobby snickers.  
  
"How ya doin', Monsieur Powder Pants?" Bobby asked laughing.  
  
"Bobby, I'm gonna kill you!" Gambit sneered as he charged a rock.  
  
Bobby screamed like a little girl & ran for cover.  
  
"Hey, Remy! Heads up!" Shayna yelled as she threw a snowball.  
  
"Eeeeiiioooaaahhhow!!!!!" Gambit screeched.  
  
"Oops!" Shayna smirked. "A little too low."  
  
"C'est la vie." Misty shrugged.  
  
Kitty and Kurt come out to watch.  
  
"Snow ball fighting is, like, so barbaric." Kitty said turning around to leave.  
  
Kurt threw a snowball at her that hit her in the back. Kurt pounded his chest & mocked a Tarzan yell. Kitty growled, turned on Kurt & started throwing snow at him, not even taking the time to make snowballs.  
  
Inside the mansion, The Professor and Storm were watching the fight.  
  
"It's nice to see the children having fun." The Prof said.  
  
"Yes." Strom agreed. "And I think we all know what happens when you put a Cajun in the snow."  
  
A/N: If you're wondering why Gambit said I it's because his class has some people that aren't mutants. 


	10. Another new recruit

A/N: Nighty, this one's for you!  
  
Chapter 10: Another new recruit  
  
In May,  
  
Shayna was awakened by the jet.  
  
"Huh?" Shayna asked herself as she got out of bed and went over to the window.  
  
All she saw was an outline of the jet and the basketball court closing.  
  
"Wonder where they're goin'?" She asked herself.  
  
She looked at Misty and saw she was still sleeping, so didn't disturb her. Shayna walked quietly down the halls and into the kitchen where she looked at the clock to see it was 6:oo AM.  
  
"It's 6:oo in the morning, on a Saturday, and I'm up. DAMN JET! DAMN ALL THE JETS!!!" Shayna cursed out loud.  
  
"Why are you damning the jets?" Misty asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"It woke me up." Shayna said.  
  
"Well, me falling out of my bed woke me up." Misty said.  
  
"Well, do you want a cup of o.j?" Shayna asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Misty said sitting at the bar.  
  
Shayna went to the fried, got out the o.j, and put it on the counter. Then she went and got out two cups and poured the o.j. in them. Then she put the o.j. back and slid a cup down to Misty.  
  
"That was a good slide." Misty said catching the cup before it went off the bar.  
  
"Thanks, I've had experience." Shayna said taking a sip of her o.j. "So were you having a bad dream?"  
  
"Huh? No, I having the most perfect dream about Hayden Christensen. When he was about to take his shirt off, I fell out bed and woke up." Misty said very angrily.  
  
Shayna started laughing and almost had orange juice come out her nose.  
  
"Don't ever make me laugh while I'm drinking, it will come out my nose." Shayna said.  
  
Misty started laughing and almost fell off her barstool.  
  
Just then Kurt, Kitty, and Evan walked in.  
  
"Vhat's going on down here?" Kurt asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing." Misty got out between laughs.  
  
"You're, like, lying." Kitty said yawning.  
  
"Yeah come on, what's so funny?" Evan asked starching his head.  
  
"Nothing, you had to be here." Shayna said.  
  
About 2 hours later, the Prof. was showing the new girl around the Institute. They came to the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on in here?" He asked.  
  
"Breakfast." Shayna said giving Bobby his pancakes.  
  
"Finally." Bobby exclaimed.  
  
Shayna smacked him.  
  
"Well everybody, this is Jazzlyn Richardson." The Prof. said.  
  
"Hey." Everyone answered.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
They made a space and she sat down to see pancakes with bacon and sausage with a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"So what's you power?" Evan asked.  
  
She took a napkin and made it stand up to look like a box. Everyone was awe- struck.  
  
"Wow. So you can make stuff stick and stick to stuff." Evan said.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Jazzlyn said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Remy come here and join the fun!" Jolie yelled.  
  
Remy came out of his daze and went and stood by Jolie.  
  
"What goin' on, chère?" He asked.  
  
"We're having a Scrabble tournament!" She said excitedly.  
  
"A what?" He asked again.  
  
"A Scrabble tournament. It's so exciting." She said. "I'm going against Storm next, and whoever survives the longest gets to face Charles."  
  
"Oh, sounds nice, chère, but 'dis ain't gambit's scene." He said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later when I've won." Jolie said a little overconfident.  
  
"Against 'de Prof? Good luck, chère, ya gon' need it." Gambit said.  
  
"AHA!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Oh what word did we come up with this time?" Jean asked sarcastically.  
  
"I think you know what it is." He said smiling.  
  
"Et? Et? Et is not a word." Jeans said.  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Scott yelled in defense of his word.  
  
"Fine then use it in a sentence." Jean demanded.  
  
"Fine! 'He et his biscuit.' Past tense I believe sweetie." Scott said smiling.  
  
"Whatever!" Jean yelled. "Just get back to the game."  
  
"Have fun 'n tell Gambit who wins eh?" He asked Jolie.  
  
"Okay." She said getting back to the game.  
  
Gambit waited until he was far away enough to say,  
  
"Gambit don' know how anyone could get excited ova a Scrabble tournament."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shayna was walking down the hallway when Jazzlyn came running down in her direction.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed.  
  
Soon you saw Shayna on the floor with Jazzlyn hooked to her by the hip.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jazzlyn asked. "Yeah I'm good, but could you kindly unadhese yourself I have to get to something." Shayna said.  
  
"Um... let's see." Jazzlyn said.  
  
"You can't get us unhooked can you?" Shayna asked.  
  
"I don't really have control of my powers yet." Jazzlyn explained.  
  
"Great." Shayna said.  
  
Then she heard someone walking down the corridor, she saw it was Bobby. Thy hurried and stood. Then they ran into the next corridor.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Shayna said.  
  
"Who was that?" Jazzlyn asked.  
  
"My boyfriend Bobby." Shayna replied.  
  
"Oh he's cute." Jazzlyn said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Shayna said smirking.  
  
"Here they are Charles." Logan said as he and Chuck rounded the corner.  
  
"Thank you Logan." Chuck said.  
  
"Hey Prof, Hello Logan, Sir." Shayna said.  
  
It took about 5 minutes before Jazzlyn could concentrate hard enough, but she did it!  
  
"HEY! I DID IT!" Jazzlyn yelled.  
  
"YEAH!" Shayna yelled with her.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you." Bobby said as he rounded a corner.  
  
"Why? Oh yeah." Shayna said. "Well I guess I'll see ya later."  
  
"See ya." Jazzlyn said as she watched Bobby put his arm around Shayna's hip and they walked down the hall toward the garage.  
  
In the garage.  
  
"So which car are we takin'?" Bobby asked Shayna.  
  
"Bobby!" She yelled.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
Shayna waved her license in front of his face and pointed to her forest green Comaro that has a black removable T-Top.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bobby said climbing in.  
  
"Bayville Beach, here we come!" Shayna yelled as she jumped in and put in her mix c.d. Two seconds later you hear,  
  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet! B-b-b-b-baby you just ain't seen n-nothin' yet." Bachman Turner sang.  
  
"Yeah!" Shayna yelled.  
  
"Haha!" Bobby screamed.  
  
Then they drove off to the beach. 


	11. Twenyone O Six

Chapter 11: Twenty-One 0 Six  
  
A/N: This chappie is dedicated to my dear friend, Shadowy.  
  
"People are strange, when you're a stranger, faces look ugly, when you're alone." The Doors sang from Shayna's speakers.  
  
"I love this song." Shayna said.  
  
"Yeah man." Bobby said.  
  
"Well, here we are." Shayna said.  
  
They got out, got the stuff out of the trunk, went to cross the street, when a car came speeding by.  
  
"You could at least slow down! Dumbass!" Shayna yelled at the driver.  
  
The driver looked and gave Shayna the finger.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, same to you buddy!" Bobby yelled after the guy.  
  
"We defiantly need to work on your comebacks." Shayna said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Bobby said almost tripping in the sand.  
  
The found a nice spot and set up.  
  
"This was a great idea Bobby." Shayna said rubbing on some sun tan lotion.  
  
"Yes it was." Bobby said lying down on his towel.  
  
Shayna was looking around at little kids playing in the sand. Then a little boy knocked over a little girl's sand castle. Shayna looked at the boy and he quickly began helping the girl rebuild her castle.  
  
"Good." Shayna said.  
  
"What was that?" Bobby asked bringing his head up.  
  
"Huh? Nothing. Just looking around." Shayna replied.  
  
"Oh okay." Bobby said putting his head back down.  
  
Shayna started looking around again and saw a hot lifeguard checking her out. He was sexy, but she has Bobby. She doesn't so much count on looks; she likes a funny guy. If the guy is sexy and funny then that's an added bonus.  
  
She looked at the guy then directed his attention to a person gasping for air. He turned and looked to see what she and Bobby were staring at.  
  
"Holy shit!" He yelled while grabbing his things and running.  
  
Shayna and Bobby watched just to make sure if he needed any help. Luckily he got there in time. When he got the women back to shore she thanked him and went to her hotel.  
  
"Well that was close. Wonder who warned him about the woman?" Bobby pondered.  
  
Shayna just smirked and laid back onto her towel.  
  
About an hour later Bobby and Shayna were in the water. Bobby picked Shayna up and tossed her into the water. When Shayna got up she went behind Bobby, un-noticed, and tackled him into the water.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You can't do that!!!" Bobby yelled tackling her into the ocean.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Shayna yelled getting up. "Come on. Look at the sun. It's getting late."  
  
"Yeah we'd better go." He said.  
  
They went up to their spot, got their stuff, and headed for the car. On their way there, they passed a guy on pay phone. He was talking like it was the last time he could ever use the phone.  
  
(Phone conversation)  
  
"This is the Xavier Institute." Charles said.  
  
"Oh good. I thought I got the wrong number. Um, I'm at the beach and I was wondering if you could give me directions to you know." The man said.  
  
(Shayna and Bobby)  
  
"Well, looks like he's getting directions for somewhere." Bobby stated.  
  
"Yeah. Wonder where?" Shayna pondered.  
  
Then suddenly the man looked at them.  
  
"We'd better go Bobby." Shayna said pulling him along.  
  
"Okay, but I get to drive." He said.  
  
"Bobby, you're fifteen. You don't even have your permit." Shayna said.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said smiling.  
  
"Just come on." She said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well." Chuck said putting the receiver in the base of the phone.  
  
"Well what?" Logan asked sitting in an over stuffed chair.  
  
"Looks like we have another one coming." Chuck said.  
  
"Great. Another one to watch." Logan said with great enthusiasm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way home Shayna and Bobby noticed a motorcycle following them.  
  
"Wonder who that is?" Bobby said.  
  
"Well, whoever it is he better stop riding my ass! Shayna yelled loudly.  
  
"This person thinks I'm riding her ass." The man said. "I hate doing this but I gotta get to this Institute."  
  
"I swear I'm gonna kill this guy if he doesn't stop riding my ASS!" Shayna screamed.  
  
By the time they got to the mansion Shayna just forgot about the guy. When she parked her car in the garage and her and Bobby got out, they went to go to the Foyer when they saw the same guy.  
  
"Oh so that's where the directions were for." Bobby said.  
  
"He didn't have directions, he followed me!" Shayna said.  
  
Her and Bobby ran into the foyer after the guy.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Shayna yelled after the man.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything." The man yelled.  
  
"Didn't do anything my ass! Why did you follow me? Never mind don't answer that, but why didn't you have directions instead of following me?" Shayna asked in a yelling tone.  
  
"The guy on the phone said to follow you." He said. "By the way do know where Professor Xavier is?" He asked.  
  
"Sure follow me." Shayna said leading him up to the second floor, to the right, down a hallway, and to the last door on the left.  
  
"He's in there." Bobby said pointing.  
  
"Um...thanks." The guy said.  
  
He knocked on the door and heard,  
  
"Ah yes, Jesse come in." Charles said.  
  
"Um... this is Professor Xavier right?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes, please sit down." Charles said.  
  
Jesse found a seat and it was right next to Logan.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm twenty-one." Jesse said.  
  
"Ah, good." Logan said smirking.  
  
"Is he going to stay here?" Jesse asked Charles.  
  
"Yes." Charles said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Jesse and Bryan

Chapter 12: Jesse and Bryan  
  
(from Jesse's P.O.V.)  
  
A few weeks later,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was walking to my room when I heard a voice come from Shayna's room and it wasn't Shayna. I looked in the room to see a girl sitting on her bed clutching a pillow and kissing it.  
  
"I missed you so much!" A girl said clutching the pillow even tighter.  
  
Shayna just stood there laughing then she fell to the floor still laughing. I couldn't help but peek in a little. Then Shayna's head lifted and looked at me.  
  
"Oh crap! I've been spotted!" I said to myself.  
  
"Come in we won't bite. Well, at least I won't bite not sure about Misty." I heard Shayna said.  
  
I walked in the room and sat in someone's computer chair and Misty was staring at me. I felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Who is that?" I heard Misty whisper to Shayna.  
  
"Why?" Shayna whispered to Misty.  
  
"Just tell me!" Misty ordered.  
  
"Well..." Shayna stammered.  
  
"My name is Jesse, Jesse Moore." I said.  
  
"Jesse Moore, what a nice name." Misty said all googlie eyed.  
  
"Misty you're drooling." Shayna said.  
  
"Huh? Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that." Misty said cleaning up her mess.  
  
"Yeah sure, everyone says that." I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(no one's POV)  
  
Shayna walked down the hallway to Bobby's room. When she got there no one was there.  
  
"Okay, he said meet me at my room, but no one's here." Shayna said stepping inside to look around.  
  
Then suddenly someone came out and grabbed her.  
  
"I swear I didn't do it!" Shayna yelled.  
  
"Do what?" I deep voice said.  
  
"Okay! I did it! I'm the one who put the frog Remy's desk!" Shayna exclaimed.  
  
"Really, cool." Bobby said letting her go.  
  
"Bobby! I'm gonna kill you!" Shayna screamed tackling him onto his bed.  
  
"So after you kill me, what are you going to do?" Bobby asked smiling.  
  
"I'll think of that later!" She said.  
  
"Whoa hands were not meant to be down there! Get away from there Shayna! I mean it!" Bobby said trying to pull her hand away from his pants.  
  
"No!" She yelled and forced herself to not give up.  
  
In the end Bobby won because Shayna just didn't care anymore. So they just sat there on his bed talking. Then Shayna got a message from the Prof.  
  
"Shayna, get Bobby and come to the conference room immediately." Charles said.  
  
"Come on Bobby." Shayna said grabbing his hand, flinging him off of the bed, and dragging him down the hall.  
  
In the conference room everyone was sitting down and Charles began to speak.  
  
"I have been tracking a mutant for several weeks and he seems to have stopped moving for a while. I want to take advantage of this moment and send a team to go and get him." Charles said.  
  
"Sounds great Professor. Who are you sending?" Scott 'the suck up' Summers asked.  
  
"I have decided to send Shayna," Charles started.  
  
"Why is it always me?" Shayna thought to herself.  
  
"Kurt, Logan, and Storm." Charles finished.  
  
"Okay." They all said.  
  
Shayna, Kurt, Logan, and Storm got in the X-Jet and took off. They were headed toward Florida. When they got there it was very hard to get this one. He seemed very hyper. When they finally caught him they put him in the jet and took off. They got back in about and hour. Logan was piloting.  
  
When they got back,  
  
"Come on, no one's going to hurt you." Shayna said reaching out for his hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" The boy asked very cautiously.  
  
"Yes, we're all good people here. No one wants to hurt you. We're all like you." Shayna said.  
  
"Like me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes watch." Shayna pointed to Kurt who turned off his image inducer and bampfed out. "See."  
  
"Wow! That was cool." He yelled.  
  
"So, are you going to come out of the jet?" Shayna asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shayna!" Bobby yelled coming in.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled back.  
  
Bobby came over and stood by her.  
  
"Hey, who's the new guy?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Bryan Falon. Bryan this is my boyfriend Bobby." Shayna said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Bobby said extending a hand.  
  
"Yeah same here." Bryan said shaking Bobby's hand. "Do you have powers too?"  
  
"Before you show him anything let's get out of here and go outside where there's many other things for you to use as a target." Shayna said taking them both by the hand and leading them out.  
  
Once they were outside Bobby began demonstrating what he could do. Shayna was sitting on a bench reading her book series, when Misty joined her.  
  
"Hey." Misty said.  
  
"Hi." Shayna answered.  
  
"There's no tongue in that one is there?" Misty asked.  
  
"No, not yet at least." Shayna answered putting her bookmark in it's place and setting her book on her lap.  
  
"Who's that guy with Bobby?" Misty asked.  
  
"Oh, he's new. His name is Bryan Falon." Shayna said.  
  
"Oh really." Misty said with a devilish smirk.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. DON'T THINK IT! I told you I was a bad influence. Look what it's done to you!" Shayna yelled.  
  
Bryan looked over to see Shayna and Misty. He ran over with Bobby.  
  
"Hey Bobby." Misty said.  
  
"Hey." He said sitting next to Shayna and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Who's this Bobby?" Bryan asked.  
  
"That's Misty Jonson, Misty that's." Bobby was cut off.  
  
"Bryan Falon, nice to meet you." She said.  
  
"Likewise." Bryan said. 


	13. Beauty and the Beast

A/N: I do not own Beauty and the Beast so don't sue me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 13: Beauty and the Beast  
  
That night Misty had a dream.  
  
"Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before; little town full of little people, waking up to say." Misty sang.  
  
"Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour!" Various people sang.  
  
"There goes the baker with his tray like always; the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town." Misty sang.  
  
"Good morning Belle." The baker said.  
  
"Morning Misour." Misty said.  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story; about a beanstalk, an ogre, and..."  
  
"That's nice, Marie, the baguettes hurry up!"  
  
"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question dazed and distracted can't you tell?" A high-class women said.  
  
"Never part of any crowd." A well dressed woman said.  
  
"Plus her head's upon some cloud." The barber said.  
  
"No denying she's a funny girl that Belle." The townsfolk sang.  
  
"Bonjour!" The wagon guy said.  
  
"Good day!" A woman answered.  
  
"How is your fam'ly?" The wagon guy asked.  
  
"Bonjour!" A foreign woman said.  
  
"Good day!" The storekeeper said.  
  
How is your wife?" The foreign woman asked.  
  
"I need six eggs!" A very stressed out mother demanded.  
  
"That's too expensive!" A man cried out.  
  
"There must be more than this provincial life!" Misty sang.  
  
"Ah, Belle." The bookkeeper greeted.  
  
"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Misty said.  
  
"Finished already?" The bookkeeper asked.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Misty asked nosing around.  
  
"Not since yesterday." The bookkeeper laughed.  
  
"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . this one!" Misty said picking out a book.  
  
"That one? But you've read it twice!" The bookkeeper said surprised.  
  
"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise –"Misty said excited.  
  
"If you like it all that much, it's yours." The bookkeeper offered.  
  
"But sir!" Misty said.  
  
"I insist." The bookkeeper said handing the book to her.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much!" Misty said leaving the bookshop.  
  
"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar; I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle" A group of men sang.  
  
"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite part because --- you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" Misty sang to some sheep.  
  
"Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel." A wealthy woman sang.  
  
"But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us." The shopkeeper sang.  
  
"She's nothing like the rest of us  
  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!" Townsfolk sang out.  
  
"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Kitty said.  
  
"I know." Bryan agreed.  
  
"No beast alive stands a chance against you. --- And no girl, for that matter." Kitty said smirking.  
  
"It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one." Bryan said pointing to Misty who was buying something.  
  
"The inventor's daughter?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry." Bryan said.  
  
"But she's –"Kitty said getting cut off.  
  
"The most beautiful girl in town." Bryan said forcing his point.  
  
"I know, but –"Kitty tried to say something but got cut off.  
  
"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Bryan asked in a very arrogant tone.  
  
"Of course you do!" Kitty agreed.  
  
"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she; Who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle." Bryan sang.  
  
"Look there he goes; isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing  
  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome prince!" The three Gaston groupies sang to each other.  
  
"Bonjour!" A woman said.  
  
"Pardon." Bryan said.  
  
"Good day." A man said.  
  
"Mais oui!" A second woman said.  
  
"You call this bacon?" A third woman said.  
  
"What lovely grapes!" A fourth woman said.  
  
"Some cheese." A man said.  
  
"Ten yards!" A fifth woman yelled.  
  
"One pound." A man said.  
  
"'Scuse me!" Bryan yelled.  
  
"I'll get the knife." A cheese merchant said.  
  
"Please let me through!" Bryan said pushing through the crowd.  
  
"This bread –"A sixth woman said.  
  
"Those fish-"A second man yelled.  
  
"It's stale!" The sixth woman yelled.  
  
"They smell!" The second man yelled.  
  
"Madame's mistaken." A third man said.  
  
"Well, maybe so." Some women sang.  
  
"Good morning! Oh, good morning!" Various townsfolk sang out.  
  
"There must be more than this provincial life!" Misty sang.  
  
"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" Bryan sang.  
  
"Look there she goes the girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle." Townsfolk sang.  
  
"It's a pity and a sin," Various women sang.  
  
"She doesn't quite fit in," Various men sang.  
  
"'Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl, That Belle!" Townsfolk sang out.  
  
"Why hello, Belle." Bryan said arrogantly.  
  
"Bonjour Gaston." Misty said while Bryan took her book from her. "Gaston may I have my book please?"  
  
"How can you read this? There's no pictures." Bryan said flipping through the book.  
  
"Gaston, some people use their imagination." Misty said trying to snatch her book back.  
  
"Belle, people are going to start talking. A woman shouldn't read, soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." Gaston said throwing her book in the mud.  
  
"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Misty said picking up her book and wiping it off.  
  
"Why thank you, Belle." Gaston said smirking.  
  
Misty got a surprised look on her face.  
  
In real life, Shayna woke to hear Misty talking to herself. She glanced over at her clock that read 7:30 AM.  
  
"Great." She sighed." I'm up four hours then when I should be."  
  
She got up, put on her robe, and went down stairs for some sustenance. When she reaches the floor near the kitchen to see Gambit sitting there drinking his coffee. She sits down next to him telling him why she's there.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked.  
  
"Yup. She's up there singing and talking in her sleep." Shayna said smiling.  
  
"What she talkin' 'bout?" He asked.  
  
"She's singing Beauty and the Beast." She said.  
  
"You kiddin'." Gambit said with a little shock in his voice.  
  
"Nope." Shayna said.  
  
In Misty's dream.........  
  
"Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents -your dinner! Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, chèrie And we provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious  
  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
  
They can sing, they can dance  
  
After all, Miss, this is France  
  
And a dinner here is never second best  
  
Go on, unfold your menu  
  
Take a glance and then you'll  
  
Be our guest  
  
Oui, our guest  
  
Be our guest!" Bobby sang out.  
  
"Beef ragout  
  
Cheese souffle  
  
Pie and pudding "en flambé" Bobby and the appearing chorus sang.  
  
"We'll prepare and serve with flair  
  
a culinary cabaret!  
  
You're alone  
  
And you're scared  
  
But the banquet's all prepared  
  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
  
While the flatware's entertaining  
  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
  
with my fellow candlesticks" Bobby sang.  
  
"And it's all in perfect taste  
  
that you can bet" Kurt sang leading the German beer mugs.  
  
"Come on and lift your glass  
  
You've won your own free pass  
  
To be out guest" Bobby and the chorus sang.  
  
"If you're stressed  
  
It's fine dining we suggest." Bobby said.  
  
"Be our guest be our guest be our guest!" Bobby and the chorus sang.  
  
"Life is so unnerving  
  
For a servant who's not serving  
  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
  
Ten years we've been rusting  
  
Needing so much more than dusting  
  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!" Bobby said.  
  
"It's a guest! It's a guest!  
  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
  
And my dear that's fine with me  
  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
  
We've got a lot to do!  
  
Is it one lump or two?  
  
For you, our guest!" Rhane sang.  
  
"She's our guest!" The chorus sang.  
  
"She's our guest!" Rhane said.  
  
"She's our guest!  
  
Be our guest!" The chorus sang.  
  
"Be our guest! Be our guest!  
  
Our command is your request  
  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
  
And we're obsessed  
  
With your meal, with your ease  
  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
  
Let us help you, We'll keep going" The chorus sang.  
  
"Course by course, one by one  
  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
  
But for now, let's eat up  
  
Be our guest!  
  
Be our guest!  
  
Be our guest!  
  
Please, be our guest!" Bobby and the chorus sang.  
  
"Bravo!" Misty said clapping.  
  
Back to reality.........  
  
Shayna and Gambit are on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons on Nickelodeon. Rugrats was on.  
  
"I love this one!" Shayna yelled.  
  
"Gambit don' watch cartoons." He said.  
  
"Aw c'mon Gambit. They're funny." Shayna said pulling Gambit back onto the couch but Gambit resisted.  
  
"Dis is jus' an 'tempt t' get Gambit back on de couch wit' you." He said.  
  
"Yeah you're right." She said giving another tug that pulled him down.  
  
Back with Misty.........  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed waking up.  
  
She got out of bed and ran downstairs. She didn't find Shayna anywhere.  
  
"Where could she be? This is a mansion there's only......... so many places she could be." Misty said to herself.  
  
She ran into the living room and saw Shayna.  
  
"Shayna! Thank God! I had the most weird dream ever!" She screamed.  
  
"I know. I heard everything." Shayna said.  
  
"Well, Gambit gon' go take a shower." He said leaving.  
  
"Bye Remy!" Shayna screamed.  
  
"No, you didn't hear this part. Okay I was Belle and........." Misty was cut off.  
  
"Who was I?" Shayna asked.  
  
"You were the green Gaston groupie and the Feather duster." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah man!!!" Shayna yelled.  
  
"Okay like I said. I was Belle and I had to kiss ... kiss ... kiss ..." She said.  
  
"Kiss? Kiss what already?!" Shayna asked.  
  
"Jesse!!! I had to kiss Jesse!!!!" She spilled.  
  
"Well, not that bad. You could have had worse. I mean really worse. Considering the people we live with Jesse isn't that bad." Shayna said.  
  
"I guess so, but it was weird." Misty said.  
  
"It's funny that's what it is." Shayna said.  
  
"Shut up! No one hears about this okay?" Misty said.  
  
"Okay." Shayna agreed.  
  
"As in this conversation never happened." Misty said getting up.  
  
"Exactly." Shayna, also getting up, agreed once again.  
  
They both went upstairs.  
  
A/N: I'm sad to say that this is the end of this story. But there is a sequel that I am working on so expect a sequel! 


End file.
